Talk:Uondarando/@comment-4623374-20120614224821
Peak Human Strength-She is physicaly the most over-powering force the humans have she can break steel with her hands she is pretty fast on her feet and she jumps pretty high. Enhanced Balance-She can walk on an tight rope without falling off it and she can fight at great hights and not lose her balence. Martial Arts Mimicry-She is tring to become an master fighting style master but she needs the help of her Arm Seako.Seako gives her DNA Replication so she can look like her mother when in battle and her Genetic Memoryshe already has gives her all the knowledge from her ancestors she can naturaly control her Blood Pressure she can give herself superhuman stamina via her blood pressure manipulation.She can manipulate her Bones at will making weapons and what-not she can have her bones stick out her body causing Bone Spike Protrusion making an armour that can protect her from physical attacks.She becomes more superior in combat with Combat Empowerment.She can read her opponents Body Language and use this form an faster version of Combat Perception.With her bone manipulation she can put pressure on the to control Electricity making Ball Lightningprjectiles.She can use Japanese and Chinese Characters to fight.She can perfectly harmonize her Chi, ,Aura andQuintessence to use devistating attacks. Mystical Martial Arts-She figths with magic in her combat as well as air she is adapt at fighting with her Enhanced Combat. Aerokinetic Combat-She fights with wind on her fist and feet she Razor Wind Punches and canGenerate wind for these attacks she even uses Deoxygenation when fighting fire based opponents to take away there flame. Magical Enhanced Combat-She uses Vector Plates to help her move around on the battle field with ease. Seako summoning-She can make her Arm manifest into being as an Gorrila for Ferrokinetic Combat they fight in perfect unity and grace. Adoptive Muscle Memory-She can mimic any action done by another being and with her Enhanced Memory she can even do WWE like moves. Knowledge Replication-She can learn anything in a short amount of time she can even learn Magic Spells that gives her the advantage she gets knowledge from random places. Tattoo Manipulation-She has an tattoo on her hand that she can make fight with her or turn into an weapon. Enhanced Agility-She moves with grace and ellogance on the battle field using and timing move aqppropriately herEnhanced Flexibility and her Enhanced Reflexes helps her do this dougeing moves with ease. Haemopotent Replication-When her enemy's blood gets on her she gains thier powers even memories. Enhanced Senses-She has an canine like nose an Atomic Vision like an robot an hearing like an sonar an sense of smell strong enough to smell forty-miles away and taste and touch that can't be explained that's how awesome her senses are. Human Hive-She has mini-ticks inside her body she uses to absorb life-force from people with and fight with. Strong Soul-She has an strong will that can't be broken no matter what she can use large portions of energy and even make Energy Beams of pure will and hope. Peak Human Healing-She has an weak form of Enhanced Regeneration she can regenerate her limbs but it takes time and life-force. Adaptive Resurrection-She can't be killed in the same way if she died thatway before.